Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by SunDragon27
Summary: RAIKIM!Song fic for Raimundo and Kimiko! I think this song fits them perfectly. : Raimundo starts asking himself some questions about his best friend. Will he finally do something about it? READ AND REVIEW!


**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

**Hey all! Okay I know I still have my other story but I had this written down already and Im kinda having writers block so please read and review this one-shot! Its total RaiKim and really fluffy. The song is Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. I thought this song fit them perfectly so tell me what you think! Virtual hugs fro reviewers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song. But I wish I did!  
**  
_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything, that is on my mind...  
_  
Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree in the temple garden. Both were enjoying the rare break from training by sitting and talking like best friends do. Kimiko laughed lightly at things Rai said. He loved to see her laugh. It's one of the reasons he kept telling jokes. But it's also because of something else.

"Rai, is something bothering you?" He smiled a little at her question; she could always tell when something was bothering him.

"I'll be fine Kim. I was just a little upset when Omi didn't follow what I asked this morning." Earlier they were on a Sheng-Gong-Wu hunt and Raimundo had told Omi to do something so it was easier to get the Wu. But Omi decided to ignore his leader and did something completely different. They still got the Wu but it took longer and a showdown with Jack and Wuya. Rai wasn't exactly happy with Omi.

"He will apologize when that big head of his deflates a bit. It will be okay Rai. Omi will come around and you know it." Kimiko told him with a gentle smile. They all loved Omi but his ego could get annoying.

"Thanks Kimi." The Dragon of Wind said as he smiled back to her. She could always make him feel better. She was his best friend and Rai couldn't ask for a better one. He knew all her secrets, and she knew his. They kept each others like they kept their own. Always safe.

Rai cracked another joke and she laughed again. As he glanced her smile and heard that bell like laugh he couldn't help but stare. Something was different by the way he saw her. She had always been pretty to him but for some reason it felt different now. She was a beauty that he couldn't get enough of.

'What was this feeling?' He would ask himself this even though he already knew the answer.

_Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head softly says..._

__Raimundo would lie awake for hours in his bed thinking about Kimiko. Every time she looked at him or softly brushed past his arm butterflies erupted in his gut and shivers went up and down his spine. It was an unfamiliar feeling that was weird but a good weird. These thoughts and feelings had been shoving themselves through Raimundo's unconscious mind to his conscience for a long time now. Then one day he finally realized something as a soft voice asked him questions he couldn't answer.

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know, if you never show,  
The way you feel inside...  
_  
He was in love with his best friend. He had slowly fallen since the day he met her. Why hadn't he realized it? Now that he knew, the question he kept asking himself was 'Why don't you tell her?'

'Because she'd laugh at your face.' a voice replied in his mind.

'You don't know that. Why don't you show her how you feel?'  
A different voice this time spoke.

'It would be a big mistake'

'She'll never know unless you tell her. Just find out what would happen'

'You could ruin your friendship. Do you want that?'

The two voices argued throughout the night. One was his desire and the other was his fear. Pride had sided with fear, while hope went along with desire. He couldn't tell her. Just a touch of her hand and he could cross some invisible friendship line. He was too afraid to ever make a move. But he wanted to hold her in his arms so badly. It would feel so right.

_Oh I'm so afraid, to make that first move  
Just a touch, and we could cross the line  
Every time she's near, I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close…..  
_  
Suddenly a soft voice comes back to Raimundo's mind. It wasn't his fear or desire. It was his heart. It spoke gently but firmly as if commanding he really think about the things it asked.

_Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?  
'Cause she'll never know if you never show,  
The way you feel inside...  
_  
This new voice had appeared one afternoon. It said that he would never know unless he told Kimiko of his true feelings.

'Why don't you tell her? You can't keep inside yourself forever.'

His voice was right. He couldn't keep inside him forever. He wanted to tell her so bad it hurt.  
_  
What would you say?  
I wonder would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me that she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself…_

Raimundo watched Kimiko from the door of the temple. He was going to tell her today. Going to tell her that he loved her. It hurt to keep it inside any longer. But fear kept him rooted to the spot. Would she turn away from him when he told her? Or would she accept him and promise she was his. Fear told him she would reject him. But then he asked himself,

'When has fear ever stopped you?'

Rai walked up to Kimiko where she sat under the same cherry blossom tree. A fire in his chest was giving him courage so he could tell her his feelings. Hands slightly shaking but voice still strong Raimundo spoke.

"Kimiko?"

"Hmm yes Rai?" Kim asked looking up at the Brazilian.

"I need to tell you something." he nervously ran his hand through his brown locks.

"Sure, go ahead." The Japanese said putting down her PDA and giving Rai her full attention.

He looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes and sat down next to her. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now but I've been too nervous to get it out."

She stared at him getting slightly impatient. When he didn't say anything still she urged him by saying, "Yeees..."

"Kim I'm... Your my best friend and I've been feeling something that I just barley realized I've felt all along that I..." Raimundo was having a tough time getting it out and rambling a bit. He was better with his actions than words. Then a thought came back to his head,

'Why don't you kiss her?'

So that's what he did. Catching her by surprise he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and light kiss. Her eyes shot open then fluttered closed and she kissed him back. His hand went to rest behind her neck and she grabbed his shirt to get him closer to her.

Raimundo was in heaven. The girl of his dreams was kissing him back. He could have only hoped for this. He shyly pulled away and looked at her flushed face. No doubt he was blushing like mad himself.

"I'm better with my actions I guess." He joked. She smiled and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to hers. "But that doesn't mean I won't tell you anyway. I love you Kimiko, always have and always will."

She smiled broader. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long. I love you too."

Rai's face lit up. She loved him back. He couldn't be happier. He kissed her again and said, "Glad to hear it." she giggled again. Rai held Kimiko in his arms as they watched the sky. They were still best friends but they were also soul mates. Rai smiled as the voice said again in a 'told you so' voice.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Kinda good? Kinda bad? Its not my best work but I still really like it. :) I know its really mushy but I wanted to write something like this. And mushyness isn't always bad! So REVIEW please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
